Stories by Bill Cipher Part 3: If You Give My Pine Tree A Cellphone
by DireWolfEmily
Summary: Stan and Ford think it's about time they give the twins cell phones, but once Bill finds out his Pine Tree is getting a cellular device without his say; he decides to take matters into his own hands, in the form of... Threatening Text messages! Needless to say, things get more than a little out of hand!(Dedicated to clmacche From AO3)
1. You Better Think Twice!

**If You Give My Pine Tree A Cell Phone **

_by DireWolfEmily_

**Summary**

Stan and Ford think it's about time they give the twins cell phones, but once Bill finds out his Pine Tree is getting a cellular device without his say; he decides to take matters into his own hands, in the form of... Threatening Text messages! Needless to say, things get more than a little out of hand!

**Notes**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Gravity Falls

**Author's Notes:** I dedicate this story to clmacche who inspired me to write another story to this crazy series. To be honest I had Bill write a book as a laugh, I never really thought people would actually want to see more books written by that crazed Dorito! Anyway, I hope you all like it!

**PS:** This story takes place three years after _book1: Who's the Puppet now?_

**_Story Dedicated to: _**_clmacche _from AO3

* * *

**Chapter 1:You Better Think Twice!**

"I'm peeling the skin off my face, because I really hate being safe! The normal they make me afraid! The crazy they make me feel sane..."

"Bill for the last time stop singing that stupid song!" Shrine Hat screamed at me at the top of his lungs. It must have been the fiftieth time the old flesh stick had told me to quiet down, but I didn't listen; I never do! In fact, he's a fool for thinking I would! So of course, I began to sing louder, just to prove my point.

"I'm nuts! Baby, I'm mad, the craziest friend that you've ever had!"

"Bill, shut up now!" Sixer snapped rubbing his temples.

I laugh manically and begin to sing even louder thinking 'They'll learn eventually.' "You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone; tell the psychiatrist something is wrong!"

"Bill so help me I will destroy you!" Sixer screamed. I of course whorl around quickly towards him, laughing even louder at the mere thought of Fordsy _"Destroying"_ me. He and his stupid brother had been sitting at the kitchen table for several hours in a heated debate about something or another. And I was currently being bored out of my mind, as I am most days! By the way I bet your wondering why I'm stuck with the Pines family. Well long story short after the stupid meat sacks defeated me, I found myself in a dark void. It took me a while, but I found my way out, and after I gained enough energy I was able to return to my physical form. I was surprised to find that they hadn't thought of destroying the stone statue I left behind. Unfortunately for me though old Fordsy saw my return coming from a mile away, so he cursed me to be bounded to the Pines family as a lowly demonic Guardian! What a joke right? Me a protector of the weak! I don't protect them I eat them for breakfast; or at least I use too! Anyway, the stupid Stan twins had been talking about something for a while now, and I was too bored to really care, until now.

"What are you two yapping about anyway?" I snapped, letting them know I was in a real bad mood.

"It's a family matter that doesn't-" Sixer began.

"Hold it right there Fordsy according to this stupid curse of yours, I'm bounded to this family! There for I'm a part of it; whether I like it or not!" I snapped interrupting him, as I usually do.

Shrine Hat rolled his eyes. "We're discussing on whether or not the twins are ready for cell phones." he said. Sixer gave him a look of pure fury, of course Shrine Hat only told me the answer to my question because he thought I'd shut up...

Boy was he in for a shocker! "You're discussing my Pine Tree's social future without my say so!" I was red with anger now.

"He's not yours!" the Stan twins shout in unison.

"Besides now that the twins are staying here permanently, they need to have a way to reach us. Let's say they have an after-school activity, and they need a ride back home. They can call us, and we can pick them up." Sixer explained.

"Then give them pagers or something!" I snapped. "But whatever you do don't give them a Phone!"

"And why not?" Shrine Hat asked.

"Well duh Earth to idiots it's a cell phone! Do you know how dangerous they are these days. You can access social media, download illegal tunes and movies. Plus, they can fingerprint ID it so no one, but them can open it! Not to mention the phone Stalker's constantly asking for naked pics, and don't even get me started with the sexting!"

The Stan twins just stared at me in disbelief as I turned a darker shade of red with every word. Now I know what you're thinking. '_Hey Bill, why do you care if the Twins make horrible choices with their cell phones.'_ The answer: IT'S THIS STUPID CURSE! IT MAKES ME CARE ABOUT THEIR WELLBEING!

"Please Bill, the only reason why you don't want this is because you're a control freak, and you can't control what Dipper does with his cell phone." Sixer argued with me. Of course, he was right. Pine Tree is mine! And the last thing I want is for some perv to hook up with him on his CELLPHONE! However, I wasn't going to admit such things to Sixer.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have put a stupid curse on me THAT MAKES ME CARE!" I snapped, getting louder with every word. It's strange really now that I think about it. You see in the beginning I was curious about Pine Tree; he was several years younger than Sixer was when he first came to Gravity Falls; and yet he was able to fill in the holes in the guy's research with ease. Not only that, but the kid had somehow manage to teach himself magic. Sure, the brat lacked proper form, but that wasn't the point! The point was he had taught himself to use magic, which is something no human had been able to do since the dawn of time! Anyway, Pine Tree started off as an interest, and then he turned into an obsession, like a complicating cipher, I JUST HAD TO FUGURE HIM OUT. What makes Pine Tree tick? I wonder...

And then this stupid curse came along, and now suddenly the obsession has gotten all...fuzzy and...Heart-warming. Which is weird to say the least, after all I am a demon; so, I have no heart. And yet here I am practically drooling at the thought of him. Go head tell me the truth, it's pathetic I know!

"Listen Bill they're getting cell phones whether you like or not!" Sixer snapped.

"Look you never listen to me, so I don't even know why I bother!" I yelled.

"Why do you bother?" Shrine Hat asked.

"Haven't you been listening stupid, I have no choice but to care, and as a Guardian I have the right to voice my opinion whenever something has a potential impact on their lives." I explained. "So, in short you're yelling at me for doing what you cursed me to do! And you call me a hypocrite!"

"You have no say in this family!" Sixer yelled, but good old Shrine Hat was looking as if he was starting to rethink his current position on the matter.

"Listen all I'm saying is you better think twice" I warned. "Cause more harm than good will come from it!"

"Stanley, what do you think?" Sixer looked to his brother, giving him the _"You better agree with me"_ look.

"Well the twins are turning sixteen tomorrow; and the school year starts off at the beginning of next week …" Shrine Hat looked to me and then back to Sixer. it was obvious that he was actually thinking it over. Finally, with a heavy sigh he said. "Sorry Bill, look I get what you're saying, but I can't be wasting gas sitting at the school waiting for the kids to come out 5 days out of the week. Besides after school clubs teach kid social networking, and they have competitions that challenge them! Which also helps them in their adult lives."

"See? There you have it!" Sixer snapped, practically rubbing it in my face. "We all took a vote and it's two against one!" He got up then and marched towards the gift shop, to go down to the lab no doubt. Shrine Hat got up to leave as well.

"You're making a mistake" I warned.

"Sorry Bill, but we've got to keep up with the times" he said, leaving the room.

I watched him go, turning a dangerous shade of black. "I warned you..." I whispered. "More harm than good will come from this." I suddenly smiled as I notice Stan's own cellphone abandon on the table. I took it into my hand as my smile grew. " You will regret this decision Sixer." I whispered. "And I'll make sure of it..."

* * *

**End Notes:**

** BTW:** The song Bill is singing in the beginning of this chapter is called "Mad Hatter" by Melanie Martinez. If you haven't heard it look it up! And look at the lyrics closely and tell me this is not a Bill Cipher song. You can't!

Anyway, Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is... Emily signing off :)


	2. Happy Birthday!

**Chapter Notes**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gravity Falls

**Author's Notes:** So here's chapter 2 hope you like it and please comment.

* * *

**(The Next day...)**

16…

My Pine Tree was 16 years old! Where had the time gone?

I hovered over my precious Sapling and watched him sleep silently. Four years had passed since I first met the snot nose brat that would soon become the center of my crazy, ad insane world. For me it was it had all past with a single blink of my eye. The strange thing was I hated the fact that my Pine Tree was getting older, because the older he got; the closer to death he became.

It was troubling to say the least, and with every passing day it was becoming harder to deal with. There are even time when I have to force myself to avoid him, just to resist the urge to not kidnap him and lock him away.

My Sapling shifted slightly in his bed, and I sighed deeply, despite myself. Not that I care right now, after all I'm alone. The twins had long ago gotten separate rooms, for obvious reasons; much to my delight.

Why does this make me happy you might ask?

Because now I can spy on my Pine Tree without worrying about Shooting Star rolling over in her bed across the room, and giving me a weird look.

Suddenly the door creaks beside me and wouldn't you know it there she is. "Bill?" Shooting Star whispered, giving me her famous weird look.

_'Speak of the devil.' _I joked to myself, and put my finger to my eye. "Shhh." I whispered, pulling out a blow horn.

Shooting Star smiles as she gets the gist.

Now to say that shooting Star and I are friends is an exaggeration. Sure we both get our kicks out of pulling pranks on Pine Tree, but that's usually the only time we're on the same side.

I chuckle softly and blow the horn right into the kid's ear. "Happy Birthday Pine Tree!"

The kid jumps maybe ten feet in the air, screaming loudly, falling to the floor with a loud thump.

I of course erupt into a fit of laughter, floating just out of reach.

"Bill!" Pine Tree screams at me angrily, rubbing his butt, which is probably sore from the fall.

And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Shrine Hat pushes past Shooting Star and shoots a can of silly string into the kid's face.

"Gruncle Stan!" My sapling cries, his voice cracking slightly; which only makes me laugh harder. Shrine Hat joins in, after all what 16 year old boy still has voice cracking problems?

Pine Tree, that's who!

Finally Shooting Star steps in.

"Okay guys enough, it's our birthday so no picking on Dipper!" she exclaimed, trying to disguise her own laughter with a stern look.

"Aw we're just kidding" Shrine Hat assured her. "Yeah sure we are." I laugh at my own joke.

Of course this only angers my Sapling more. I watch as his face turns red, and I wait for him to make a move. You see you can never be too sure about him; sometimes he would simply march off in a heated huff, and other times he's more daring.

So I wait, and our eyes meet for a moment, and then to my surprise he snatches the silly string out of Shrine Hat's hands and sprays me with it. I blink as I'm suddenly covered in purple silly string.

Shrine Hat and Shooting Star burst into laughter, I simply scowl. "Not so funny now is it?" Pine Tree teased.

Normally I'd get vengeance, but since it's his birthday I simply settle with curving my eye slightly; suggesting an evil smile.

Of course this causes my Sapling to shiver in obvious fear. "Okay what's everyone laughing about?" Sixer asked walking in.

Of course once he sees me his question is answered, and he eminently bursts out in laughter.

I wipe off the purple strings with a "HUMPH" and start floating out of the attic and down the stair case.

The Pines family follow my lead, laughing all the way.

Now I know what you're thinking, _'That's what you get for trying to take over the multiverse you triangle jerk!' _But seriously people, it's been four years. GET OVER IT ALREADY!

"Okay now I have the whole day planed." Shooting Star stated after they finally stopped laughing. "It's seven now, and the party starts at eight, that gives us plenty of time to get ready."

"Well than we better get started with breakfast." Sixer said giving me a stern look. Yeah that's right I make the food in this house.

Why?

Because Sixer says it'll teach me responsibility, which is something I clearly lack! But I just think he hates me, and wants to torture me; which I suppose is fair. The funny thing is I don't even mind it, since I still have all my magic, cooking and cleaning can be done with a snap. So I really don't see the lesson here, but none the less I set to work on breakfast; making sure to make Pine Tree's just the way he likes it. I also purposely burnt Sixer's toast, I know it's childish; but honestly this is the only kind of victory I get now days.

It's sad I know!

Sixer gives me a sinister glare, but before the war can begin Pine Tree steps in. "So where are the presents Great uncle Ford?"

"Yeah?" Shooting Star said, eyeing the empty present table. "I don't see anything."

"Oh that reminds me." Shrine Hat gets up from the table and walks off to the pantry, where he pulls out two presents.

_'The Cell Phones!' _I growl at the thought, but soon calm down, after all I have a plan! "Sweet!" Shooting Star exclaims.

"Bill?" Shrine Hat looks at me expectantly.

Sixer gives me a death glare, as if to say I better not add anything to the table.

I smile and snap my fingers, making two small presents appear. "That's half." I stated. "Half?" Shooting Star asked.

"Yep the other half is impossible to wrap." I said leaving them to wonder. Sixer of course continues to glare at me.

I swear no one holds a grudge like that guy!

"By the way have you any of you seen my cellphone?" Shrine Hat suddenly asked. The doorbell rings,

_'Saved by the bell!' _I joked to myself. "I'll get it!" I exclaimed, trying not to give myself away.

I open the door to see Shooting Star's friends. Pepper, and Gretchen, or were their names Carmel and Ginger? I'm not really sure, in all honesty, I don't care. After all Pine Tree is my human, and no one else matters.

"Hello Bill" Pepper, or Carmel or whatever her name is, greets me with an almost believable smile. Yeah the whole town knows about my return, but the Pines assured them that I was completely under their control. Which was both the truth, and a lie. You see the curse makes it to where I can't disobey a direct order coming from my host family, but I still have free will.

"Good morning." I say trying to sound chipper and happy to see them, but I'm really not. "Please come in." I said, inviting the girls in, even though I wanted to slam the door in their face. Shooting Star's friends or not, their girls and their both pretty.

And we all know how Pine Tree fells about pretty girls! "Grenda, Candy your here!" Shooting Star exclaims.

Grenda, and Candy put their bags of gifts on the present table before hugging Shooting Star happily.

The room is engulfed with girly squeals which remind me of a Banshee's whale. "Girls and their squealing honestly I don't get it." Pine Tree shakes his head. "You and me both kid." I say giving Pine Tree a smile.

We share a moment of just looking at each other.

It's a rare moment of peace for us, usually Pine Tree is uneasy around me, and I don't really blame him. After all I am a demon, you're supposed to feel uneasy about me, cause that means I'm doing my job.

Of course the moment doesn't last, no the stupid doorbell ruins it!

"I'll get it." I say, feeling somewhat like a broken record.

I open the door to Red and her merry band of miss fits along with question Mark and his wife, who is holding their two year old daughter, Rose.

"What up Bill!" Red offer's me a high five.

I of course don't even think about leaving her hanging.

Now I know what you're thinking. _'Don't you hate Red because Pine Tree had a crush on her?'_

Actually no! You see Red is engaged to an old ex of her's named Josh, and are planning to wed after graduation.

That's right, Red is no longer a threat, it's the single ones I'm worried about.

Speaking of, at that very moment threat number one came walking in behind red and her crowd.

Llama!

I narrowed my eyes at her in obvious rage. The spoiled Northwest brat, had long ago became one of Shooting Star's "besties" and to say that she had grown up in all the right places was defiantly an understatement as far as I'm concerned.

"Hi Bill!" She tries to be nice to me, but I always give her the boot. Or at least I usually do, but today is my sapling's Birthday, so I put on my best act.

"Good Morning Llama, Come in please!" I say as happily as possible.

Several more people follow in behind her, including the stupid dummy Gideon.

Of course he too somehow managed to win back Shooting Star's friendship after she learned how he sacrificed his freedom for her during Weirdmageddon.

Finally I'm able to shut the door, and I do so with a loud bam! Everyone jumps, I laugh evilly.

Sixer gives me a warning look, before he begins. "Alright everyone gather around and we'll start by opening presents." He said.

The gifts table is now a mountain of wrapped presents, and gift bags.

"Wait we're going first." Shrine Hat exclaims, pushing throw the crowded kitchen. Once he gets to the table he takes two presents and gives one to each twin.

It's the moment I've been dreading, I watch as my Sapling and Shooting Star ripe open the boxes.

"Oh my god it's A cell phone!" Shooting Star screamed.

"No way!" Pine Tree was beaming, much to my displeasure. "Do you mean it? Are you really letting us have one?"

"Yes." Ford nodded.

"But only if you use it responsibly." Shrine Hat added, obviously remembering my warnings from the day before.

"We will." they promised in unison.

Several minuses passed as the twins opened more gifts. Finally it was my turn. I handed the presents to the twins, trying to contain my excitement.

Now I know what you're thinking. _'You got them deer teeth and screaming heads.'_

WRONG!

Sorry but that joke gets old after a while, besides this stupid curse makes me actually care about making the twins happy.

I know what a joke, right?!

Shooting Star takes the gift happily and hurries to open it up, but Pine Tree waits to watch as if to check and see it isn't some prank.

"Wow it's a necklace full of...dust?" Shooting Star said looking confused.

"It's Fairy Dust." I corrected her. "Very powerful, and only for emergencies." I take the necklace from her and hook it around her neck. "You know just in case you get in a tight spot, and heaven forbid I'm not around. Plus it makes a good piece of jewelry." Which was true after all, the bottle carrying the dust was no mere plastic; it was made of a rare crystal, and the chain was made of pure gold.

Shooting Star smiles. "Thank you Bill."

But I'm too busy watching Pine Tree to acknowledge her appreciation.

Pine Tree opens the present slowly, as if still unsure. Finally he opens the box to reveal. "An infinity Rubik cube!" Sixer gasped obviously very impressed.

"Yep one of the only three in existence!" I say boastfully. "Where ever did you find it?" Sizer asked.

"Oh you know the Library of Knowledge, it was just sitting there all dusty so I thought hey Pine Tree will get a kick out of that."

"Wow thanks Bill!" Pine Tree looked amazed by the gift, but also confused. "But how does it work."

"Oh the colors change every two minutes by themselves." I explained. "So basically you have two minutes to solve the cube before it changes causing you to start all over again."

Pine Tree eminently sets to work on trying to solve it, and I watch happily as he becomes more and more frustrated with every passing second.

I just love watching him get flustered.

He groans as his two minutes fly by and the cube changes. I don't even try to hide my enjoyment.

"So what's part two?" Shooting Star asked. "What?" I ask, barley listening.

"Part two, of our gift, you said there's two parts." Shooting Star said.

"Oh right!" I said getting really excited, and everyone knew right away that I was up to no good. "I have prepared a song!"

"Oh boy!" Shrine Hat said sarcastically. "Bill!" Sixer warned.

"Oh come on let him sing." Shooting Star said. "After all it is our birthday gift." "Fine but I'm warning you Bill!" Sixer said sternly.

I snap my fingers and a banjo appears, I begin to strum it and start to sing. "Once a year we celebrate with stupid hats and plastic plates the fact that you were able to make another trip around the sun! And the whole clan gathers round and gifts, and laughter do abound, and we let out a joyful sound; and sing that stupid song." I float up to Pine Tree as I continue to sing. "Happy birthday, now you're one year older. Happy birthday, your life still isn't over!"

Sixer began to shake his head, obviously regretting the fact that he cursed me to be bounded to their family in the first place. Which he should.

I simply float up to Shooting Star, as I continued to sing. "Happy birthday, you did not accomplish much, but you didn't die this year I guess that's good enough!"

Shooting Star laughed obviously finding the humor in my song, Pine Tree on the other hand was turning red with embracement, which only encouraged me to keep going.

"So let's drink to your fading health, and hope you don't remind yourself the chance of finding fame and wealth decrease with every year! Cause it feel like you're doing laps, and eating food, and taking naps; hoping that someday perhaps your life will hold some cheer!"

"Bill!" Sixer yelled.

I simply continued to sing, Dancing to the music; lost in the moment. "Happy birthday, what have you done that matters? Happy birthday you're starting to get fatter! Happy

birthday it's downhill from now on. Try not to remind yourself your best years are all gone!"

"That's it!" Sixer pulls out his neutralizer gun and starts firing.

I simply run around the room dodging the shots, determined to finish my song.

"If Cryogenics were all free then you could live like Walt Disney, and live for all eternity inside a block of ice, but instead your time is set. This is the only life you get, and though it hasn't ended yet sometimes you wish it might!"

Pine Tree smiles as I dance out of the way of the firing missiles. Of course his delight only fuels my urge to continue.

"Happy birthday, you wish you had more money. Happy birthday, your life's so sad it's funny!"

"When I get my hands on you!" Sixer screamed as he began to chase me. "Bill please!" Pine Tree said through laughs.

I decide to give in after all I only had one line left anyway. "Fine! Happy birthday, how much more can you take? But your friends are hungry so just cut the stupid cake!" I snap my fingers and the cake appears before them.

I do a couple of bows, I'm surprised to see the twins clapping, and their delight is probably what saves me, because Sixer sits back down to cut the cake, glaring at me the whole time.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful in my opinion, we spent most of it at the town's public pool celebrating the twin's Birthday. I think it's called A Pool Party, or something like that, though I don't see the joy and sharing a bath with a bunch of strangers.

Finally after a quick movie back at the shack, most of the guest left around nine, leaving Candy, Grenda, and Llama to sleep over with Shooting Star.

To my surprise, Pine Tree didn't join them. Instead he sat on the roof trying to figure out the cube.

it made me happy to know he was interested in his gift from me, but I knew once he finally figured it out, that phone of his would become his main concern.

Luckily for me the kid was already distracted, and he was gullible enough to leave the thing out in the open. I picked up the phone guessing his pin in seconds which allowed me to avoid the ID password issue. Sure it put a hole in one of my reasons why he shouldn't have a cell phone in the first place, but there where other perfectly good reasons why this was a bad idea.

Reasons that I was about to prove!

I searched for Pine Tree's cell number and found it with ease, adding it to Stan's phone which I reset for my own personal gain; with a new number for good measure.

Finally I placed the kid's phone back where I found it, and make my retreat only stopping to give him one final glance.

I chuckle quietly to myself as he begins to grumble under his breath. I sat there and watched him fiddle with that thing for what seemed to be hours. Waiting for him to figure it out!

I couldn't wait!

Because then the fun would really begin...

* * *

**Chapter End Notes**

**BTW:** The song Bill is singing in this chapter is called "Happy Birthday" by: The Arrogant Worms. Honestly I can see Bill singing this to the Stan twins more so then Dipper and Mabel, but what ever.

You can't!

Any way, Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	3. The Phone Stalker!

**Chapter Notes**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gravity Falls

**Author's Notes:** Yes, finally we get to the action of this story! As always, I hope you all like it!

**PS.** All text messaging in this story will be in bold letters. Also, I know this is cheesy, that's the point. Something cute and fully to laugh at that get's way out of control.

**_This series is already completed and will be updated Daily!_**

* * *

**(Bill's POV)**

It took my Pine Tree all night to finally figure out the cube…

Of course, this left him with large bags under his eyes the next morning, and well that wouldn't be such a big problem if he didn't have school this morning!

AND THAT ISN'T EVEN THE WORSE PART!

"What do you mean he has to go to school with us?!" Pine Tree screamed.

"Dipper you are taking him with you and that's final!" Sixer snapped. "All he does when he's here is scare the tourist and ruin my experiments." He yelled as he finished his breakfast.

As usual he glares at me the whole time that he's talking about me. Classic Ford!

"So, what do you say Soos will you come back to the shack?" Shrine Hat barged into the room busily talking on the landline, because his cell phone was still missing.

_'Gee I wonder where it went.'_

Of course, I knew all too well where it had gone.

Now I'm sure you're probably a little confused, after all didn't Shrine Hat give the Shack to Question Mark before he left to travel the seas with his brother?

Well he did, but after 6 months on sea the Stan twins had finally captured that giant squid that was causing shipwrecks, and they came home. Of course, there was still plenty of room in the Shack, so the Stan twins moved back in. And Shrine Hat and Question Mark stuck a deal as partners, and that worked out...

For a while! But then Question Mark got married, and he and Melody had a kid; and they decided the Shack wasn't an ideal place for a young girl to be raised in. And with all the mold, and rusty nails, and the dangerous woods right outside; I don't say I blame them.

Anyways, so Question Mark moved up north to live close to Melody's family, and Shrine Hat has been trying to convince Question Mark to come back ever since.

It's pathetic really, the guy really just wants a mechanic that works cheap, and Question Mark had always been that guy.

"Come on Soos, Rose will be happy here, and now that we added an extension to the shack the three of you will have plenty of room." Shrine Hat tried his best to yell over the already loud voices of Sixer and Pine Tree.

Of course, that only made the two argue louder.

"Gruncle Ford please, if we take him, he's going to bother me all day!" My sapling complained. "Besides it's my first day at a new high school and the first time around was already bad enough!"

"Pine Tree I'm hurt, and here I thought we were the best of friends?" I joke.

My Pine Tree gives Sixer a pleading look. "Ford please-"

"No if I have to go one more second with him around, I'm going to lose it!" he said marching out of the room.

"You heard him kid." I said happily. "Looks like it's just me and you today."

"Finally, I found the perfect outfit!" Shooting Star said coming into the kitchen.

"Well it's about time." I snapped. "I had breakfast ready 30 minutes ago, and now yours is probably cold."

"Sorry Bill, but the first day is important, and a good first impression is vital!" Shooting Star told me.

"Yeah well I'd better start wearing a paper bag on my head now." Pine Tree said, somewhat defeated.

"Why?" Shooting Star asked.

"Because Ford is making us, or more specifically, me take him!" Pine Tree pointed at me accusingly.

Shooting Star gave me a threatening look "You better behave Bill, or so help me I will order you to dress up in a Toto and sing the _'I was wrong song!'_"

"Why Shooting Star, I wouldn't dream of messing up my Sapling's first day." I said with a laugh. "Besides, he doesn't need me to embarrass him, he can do that himself."

Pine Tree got up from the table, walked out of the house, and marched down towards the bus stop without another word. Of course, I followed him, after all I had my orders.

"Dipper wait!" Shooting Star called after him and ran to catch up with us.

The bus pulled up seconds after we reached the bus stop, and I hid under Pine Tree's hat so no one would see me.

Okay that's a lie, I pretend to do it so no one can see me, but in reality, I just like nestling in my Sapling's hair.

Once I'm settled in the forest of brown locks, I pull out my cell phone and set to work.

I selected Pine Tree's number and text: **Hey cutie **and pushed enter. Then I watched the show unravel with my all seeing eye.

Pine Tree jumps as his phone vibrates in his pocket. I watch as he opens up the text and turns red as he reads it.

Pine Tree always turns red when someone calls him cute, and I for one love it when he turns red.

He looks around the bus, trying to see whose texting him, but he doesn't see the culprit. Finally, he decides to answer the text.

**Pine Tree: Who is this?**

I smile, practically hearing his voice crack within the message.

**Me: Your secret admirer**

Pine Tree goes another shade of red, and I have to stop myself from laughing so hard. After all I don't want to give myself away.

**Pine Tree: my dad's a cop and if you don't tell me who you are, I'll have you arrested.**

I of course knew his parents weren't law enforcement, not like it matter after all they did die in a car crash last year. It was a weak attempt to scare me off, one that might have worked.

You know if I wasn't an all seeing Demon; that is!

**Me: You're lying**

**Pine Tree: leave me alone!**

I stiffen a laugh; this was actually kind of fun. Here I could make fun of Pine Tree as much as I wanted, and he'd never know.

It was just a too perfect opportunity to pass up!

**Me: so hot stuff you going to send me some pics or what?**

I watched as my sapling went tomato red.

"Dipper is everything okay?" Shooting Star asked from beside him.

Pine Tree hid his phone, "It's nothing, just really hot." He said, stealing another look at his phone.

**Me: oh yeah, your hot alright, so hot and ready to be fucked! **

Pine Tree squeaked softly as the words processed threw his mind.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shooting Star asked, looking unsure. "Yep, just fine." Pine Tree assured her.

Of course, I knew he would keep his mouth shut, after all he just got his new phone; and he wouldn't want it to be taken away already.

Shooting Star looked ready to press him further, but luckily for him the bus arrived at the school and the doors opened letting everyone off.

Pine Tree volts for the doors and runs inside to find his class, and to avoid further questioning from his sister.

I laugh at his frantic behavior; this was going to be more fun than I ever thought possible…

* * *

**(Some Time Later...)**

It took my sapling a good few minutes to calm down after our first round of texting; not that I blame him!

I needed a few seconds to get the giggles out of my system.

Of course, his panic attack didn't last long; it never does. So, I decided to crank up the tempo, after all I am trying to get his cell phone taken away...FOR GOOD! So, after he got his schedule, and managed to find his first class. I set to work again thinking: _'He's had enough time to calm down.'_

At the moment My Sapling's was busy being bored out of his mind, and I couldn't blame him. The stupid teacher was lecturing on her expectations, and what she expected of her students. So basically, she was doing what every teacher did on the first day of school! And Pine Tree was practically drooling from boredom! So, I thought I'd do him a favor and give him something to do.

So, I disappeared from the classroom and set to work. My next step was simple: Send a pic of me naked to Pine Tree.

Easy enough, there's just one problem...I'm a Triangle!

So, I needed to make myself a human body, you know something original that my sapling could drool over instead of a boring lecture. Sure, I could surf the web for a pic of some random good looking guy, but then my sapling would drool over him; and not me!

And that just wasn't going to fly!

So, I picked a decent spot outside in the school yard under a big oak tree and got to work.

Now I bet you're curious about how I plan to make my own meat sack form. Well it's actually pretty simple, you see since I still have my physical for, I can shape shift into whatever I want. That's right, no more making shady deals for me! All I have to do now is shift my body into the perfect human form that has everything Pine Tree likes in a man, and nothing he doesn't.

It took me a good few minutes, but in the end, I was able to pull it off.

I pulled out my phone and used the camera as a mirror so I could identify any mistakes in my image. Short blond hair, two golden eyes, tan skin, and the perfect six pack; yep everything Pine Tree likes.

And absolutely nothing that he doesn't!

I made the phone hover in the air several feet back so my sapling would have a full body view, then once I took the picture I press send.

After that all I had to do was return to my normal form, settle back down in Pine Tree's hair; and watch the events unfold.

As always Pine Tree jumped as the vibration of the phone startles him…AGAIN!

He pulls it out and sneaks a peak while trying to keep it hidden under the desk. However, what he sees makes him almost drop his phone entirely.

I smile and add a two worded text for good measure.

**Me: Your Turn ;)**

Pine Tree turns so red that I think it might be a new shade that's never been witnessed before. I try my best to stay quiet as I snicker to myself.

THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!

**Pine Tree: I'm telling on you!**

I laugh at the text knowing good, and well that it's just another admit to scare me off. Unfortunately for him it's not going to work,

**Me: Bet you won't **

**Pine Tree: Will too**

**Me: Okay let's make a bet if you tell in the next 5 mins I'll stop. If not, you have to send me a pic of you naked deal?**

I didn't have to wait for Pine Tree's answer.

**Pine Tree: LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Me: Nope!**

**Pine Tree: Who is this!**

** Me: I told you**

**Pine Tree: What do you want from me? **

**Me: I told you that too!**

**Pine Tree: I'M NOT SENDING YOU NAKED PICS OF ME!**

**Me: Why not?**

**Pine Tree: It's sick!**

**Me: Come on I know good and well you're into this stuff.**

Pine Tree turns red again, though I know embracement is only part of the equation now. Oh yeah, he was pissed!

**Pine Tree: I am not!**

**Me: I've seen your internet History babe**

I smiled; this was really entertaining. _'Wait…wasn't there a point to all of this?' _I shrug the thought away and continued my written assault.

**Me: Oh, come on, I bet you're sexy under all those baggy clothes.**

**Pine Tree: How do you know my clothes are baggy? Are you stalking me?! **

**Me: No, I'm just watching everything you do.**

**Pine Tree: You're stalking me!**

**Me: What are you going to do about it? Tell your teacher?**

**Pine Tree: Maybe I will! **

**Me: I doubt it.**

Suddenly the bell rings, causing my precious sprout to jump ten feet in the air; scattering the books from his desk all over the floor.

Pine Tree groaned. "Can today get any worse?" he asked.

"What's the problem kid?" I ask popping out of his hat.

"Some jerk got my phone number and won't stop bugging me with text." Pine Tree groaned as he started picking up his things.

I froze for a moment, surprised that my Pine Tree was being so openly honest with me; usually he avoids my attempts to be concern. But I quickly regain my composure and press him for more answers.

After all I am supposed to be innocently clueless. "So, what does this jerk want?" I ask.

"It's nothing really," Pine Tree said nervously. "I just want him to leave me alone."

"About?" I pressed for more knowing the kid would break eventually.

"He wants me to send pics of myself…naked." he whispered blushing.

I burst into a fit of laughter; I just couldn't help it; he was so darn cute!

"What's so funny?" Pine Tree screamed.

"Well it sounds like you got yourself a classic Phone Stalker situation." I say through my laughs.

"A What?" Pine Tree looks at me unsure, I roll my eye.

"Kid he's messing with you, he's picking on you, because he thinks you won't do something about it." I told him as if it was obvious.

"So, what do I do?" Pine Tree asked. "If I tell someone they'll take away my cell phone for evidence!"

"Then handle it yourself." I told him, telling him what he wanted to hear.

"How?"

"Well ignoring him isn't going to work, so I say you fight fire with fire." I advised.

Now I know what you're thinking…

"Bill, I thought you wanted him to get his phone taken away?"

And I do, the thing is I don't really expect Pine Tree to try and get even, I expect him to do the right thing like he always does and tell a teacher.

"So, you say I should do as he says and send a picture of me unclothed!" Pine Tree screeched.

"Either that are tell the principle that some Phone Stalker is harassing you." I said the obvious.

"Bill if I do that I'll be labeled for life!" Pine Tree complained. "Especially if they find out my Stalker is a guy!"

"Sorry kid those are your choices." I told him trying not to laugh.

"Can't you just beat them up for me?" Pine Tree asked.

"Believe me kid I would if I could, but Ford's curse strictly keeps me from hurting any human in less there is no alternative, and it is a life or death situation." I reminded him.

"But it is life or death!" Pine Tree whined. "He could kidnap me, rape me, and kill me!"

"But you can avoid all that by doing the alternative, which in this case is telling an adult." I argued.

"But I just got my phone!" Pine Tree reasoned, unfortunately for him he was preaching to the quire.

"Those are your choices Pine Tree…" I said sighing.

Pine Tree grew red with anger. "I can't believe I actually thought you'd help me out!" he marched out of the room.

I stayed behind knowing that once he cooled down, he'd come to his senses, and realize I was right. I pulled out my phone chuckling silently this was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

Unfortunately for me, however I spoke a little too soon, you see I was far too busy relishing in my victory that I didn't hear Pine Tree walk back I the room.

* * *

**(Dipper's POV)**

"I forgot my-" I froze mid step into the doorway as I see Bill with a…Cell Phone?

_'Isn't that Gruncle Stan's Phone?' _I asked myself curiously. Yes, it was I'd remember that phone anywhere, after all it was kind of hard to forget a phone that was literally rubbed into you face the moment it was bought.

_'But why would Bill have Stan's phone?'_

I watched as he texted something into it and press send, and when my phone vibrated seconds later I couldn't help but get a sickening feeling.

_'Was Bill my Phone Stalker?'_

I backed way and let the door close quietly and ran down the hall and into the boy's bathroom.

_'It can't be him; Bill wants me to tell on the guy so it will stop. Why would he want it to stop if it was him?'_

I lock myself into a stall and called Ford, I needed some answers. "Yeah who is it?" Ford's voice came from my phone.

"Ford it's me" I whispered.

"Dipper is everything okay? Why are you whispering?" Ford asked.

"I'm in the restroom." I answered. "Listen Ford how did Bill feel about me getting a phone?"

"He hated it, said it was a bad idea cause of Phone Stalkers and all that bull; you know how possessive he is." Ford answered.

_'Phone Stalker's? IT IS BILL!' _I grew hot with anger. _'That stupid Dorito he's trying to get my phone taken away! When I get my hands on him, I'll-'_

"Dipper is everything alright?" Ford asked.

"Oh yeah everything is fine." I lied.

"Is he causing trouble?" Ford ask.

"Trust me it's nothing I can't handle." I assured him.

Ford sighed. "Alright just don't make it worse." He ordered.

"Okay well I got to go to class now." I lied again.

"Aright bye." Ford said.

"Bye." I said hanging up, clenching my hands into fist.

_'So, Bill wants to me to tell on him so my phone will get taken away uh?' _I asked myself. I started taking off my clothes at the thought.

"Well sorry Bill but I pick choice number two." I whispered as I took the picture, and pressed send.

"It's time we fight fire with fire…."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	4. Fighting Fire With Fire

**Chapter Notes**

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

**Author's Note's:** So, this is when the real juicy stuff starts happening!

* * *

**(Bill's POV)**

I couldn't believe my eye…

Pine Tree had sent me a picture…of him…NAKED!

I didn't know whether to be overjoyed that I finally had a full view, or to be totally enraged by the fact that he had sent it to what could have been a total stranger just so he could keep his phone!

_'What do I do?' _I asked myself_. 'I can't tell on Pine Tree with this picture because Stan will realize it's his phone! Plus, Sixer will take away the picture! Not to mention he'll call me a hypocrite for starting this in the first place, and probably stripe me of my physical form… FOR GOOD THIS TIME!'_

I combed my hands threw Pine Tree's hair in disbelief, it was lunch time now, and the kid was busily playing on his phone. Luckily for us Shooting Star had a different lunch hour. Leaving the two of us alone. Me in the kid's hair, and Pine Tree alone at a single table.

Suddenly my phone buzzed again. I unlocked it and read the new text.

**Pine Tree: What's the matter? Did I scare you away?**

_'Oh no! He did not just taunt me!' _I thought to myself. _'How dare he! If he knew who I was!' _I was fuming now because I hated this…

But then again, a part of me like this. This was not the Pine Tree I knew, No the Sapling I knew was shy about his body and wouldn't expose anything above the knee or elbows in public. But this side of Pine Tree was different, he was bold, feisty and flirty!

I smiled. _'Maybe this isn't so bad after all.' _I reasoned. _'After all what could go wrong. The kid has no idea it's me so where's the harm?' _I began to text him back.

**Me: You wish it were that easy ;)**

**Pine Tree: So, what now? Truth or dare?**

I almost died at the message. Truth or dare?! Had the kid finally snapped! There's no way he'd be doing this if it were me! Maybe that's it, maybe he feels more confident because he think we're strangers.

**Me: Okay you first truth or dare?!**

I felt a funny feeling in my gut when I push send. _'Odd.' _I thought.

**Pine Tree: Uh…. Truth**

I smiled, _'Now that sounds like my Pine Tree.'_

**Me: what a baby!**

**Pine Tree: I'm just warming up! **

**Me: Oh, I'll help you warm up! **

**Pine Tree: just give me a question!**

**Me: Fine is it true that you think I'm hot?**

I could practically feel the heat Pine Tree's blushing from up here.

**Pine Tree: Yes**

I chuckle softly imagine him saying it in that squeaky voice of his.

**Me: Well I think your drop dead sexy!**

I heard the kid squeak and it took all my power not to blow my cover.

**Pine Tree: Your turn, Truth or dare? **

**Me: Dare**

I didn't even stop to think about my answer. _'Now it's time to really see how dirty you are my little Sapling.'_

**Pine Tree: I dare you to post your naked pick on the school web gossip page!**

**Me: Not bad Pines I'm impressed. Pine Tree: Well?**

I hacked onto the school web page from my phone and uploaded the picture. A loud chores of gasp filled the room.

**Pine Tree: Well done idiot!**

**Me: It was a dare, now my turn Truth or Dare? **

**Pine Tree: Dare**

**Me: I dare you to play a different game with me. **

**Pine Tree: very clever! What game?**

**Me: Who can make who cum first ;)**

I waited for Pine Tree to respond. It didn't take him long.

**Pine Tree: Okay, but I need to move to a more private location, and the games over once the lunch bell rings.**

**Me: That's fair after all I could totally make you cum in thirty seconds. **

**Pine Tree: I'll make you do it first**

**Me: Keep dreaming kid!**

I felt the kid lift up his hat.

"Um Bill I need some privacy." Pine Tree said.

"Yeah well I guess I could use some space." I said trying to sound annoyed.

"Good stay out of trouble!" My sapling ordered me and gave me a smile.

There was something about that smile that was so suggestive, it was almost…playful.

_'Did Pine Tree suspect me?' _I wondered as I watched him go.

_'Of course, not Pine Tree would never act this way if he knew it was me.' _I reasoned with myself.

I had no doubt Pine Tree was going to the bathroom, so I settled for the roof of the school. I found a nice hidden spot and took a seat and changed into my human form.

**Me: let me know when you're ready.**

I texted and then waited for my Pine Tree to text back, Letting me know that the game could begin…

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

I had no idea what I was doing…

Have I lost my fucking mind? I'm sixteen for crying out loud, and I'm basically about to have phone sex with my worst enemy!

Who's a demon triangle…

Yeah, I was defiantly getting a spot in hell for this!

I locked myself back in the large bathroom stall and took a deep breath. I could do this; Bill was going to get a taste of his own medicine for sure this time!

I took out my phone and noticed the text…

**Bill: let me know when you're ready.**

I smiled. And text my answer.

**Me: Ready**

**Bill: okay I'll start. I'll say something and you'll say something back. For example, I wish you were here to watch me slowly stroking my cock.**

I bit my lip as I read the text. I know I should stop this while it's still a small house fire so to speak, but I'm not letting Bill win!

NOT THIS TIME!

**Me: Watch? I'd rather suck it for you!**

* * *

**Bill's POV**

Was I reading that right?

Did Pine Tree just say he'd rather suck my cock, then watch me do all the work?

I couldn't help the heat that began to grow in my groin as I slowly stroked my cock and imagined my sapling's mouth sucking me dry.

I'll admit I almost came right then and there. Go on say it! I'm pathetic!

I stopped all motion trying to gain my baring, while I waited to respond back to the kid. You know, for dramatic effect!

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

What was I thinking?

I just told Bill I wanted to suck him! Oh my god this can't be happening! To say I was starting to regret starting this war was an understatement.

And the fact that Bill was taking forever to text back was killing me!

**Bill: That sounds heavenly, I can see it now: you shoving my big thick cock down you tight little throat. While I shove your face closer until you're deep throating the entire thing.**

I couldn't help, but squeak as I imagined the picture that Bill had just colored form me, clearly in my mind. To say that I wasn't wanting it would be a complete lie!

And it made me sick, I mean this is my mortal enemy we're talking about here, and here I am moaning, as I slid my hands in my pants.

At this rate I was going to lose for sure!

**Bill: Still their Pines?**

My eyes narrowed; I could practically see him smirking at me! I test him back feverishly.

**Me: You wish it were that easy! **

**Bill: Then I believe it's your turn.**

I took a moment to gather my composer, and text.

**Me: I'd blow your whistle like there was no tomorrow, and you'd be screaming, and begging for more!**

* * *

**(Bill's POV)**

My whistle? Since when did Dipper Pines get sex references?!

I couldn't help but laugh, this was truly apart of Pine Tree that I had never known; and I was beginning to think that I'd like to see a lot more of it. My cock was dripping with pre cum now, but of course I wasn't going to let him know how close I was.

**Me: Then you'll be blowing for a while if you think you'll ever get me to beg.**

It didn't take the kid long to text me back.

**Pine Tree: Bet you I could!**

**Me: You wouldn't even get close, but I could make you beg. I'd tie you up to the celling by your hands, while I let your legs dangle. Then I'd kiss every inch of your white skin, from head to toe, leaving in hickeys in their wakes. Then I would wrap those gorgeous legs around my waist and slam my cock into you pretty little ass!**

**And I would hit your sweet spot over, and over again until pass out in exhaustion; and then I would keep going still until I filled you completely up with my cum.**

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

I couldn't help it…

I came halfway through the text; it was perhaps the most embarrassing; yet exciting thing I ever did.

I jump suddenly as the bell rang loudly.

**Bill: Did you cum…**

I didn't answer, as was far too embarrassed to do so. So instead I cleaned myself up and raced to my next class hoping to avoid Bill.

But knowing my bad luck the very opposite would probably happen!

* * *

**(Bill's POV)**

I didn't need his reply to know that I had won, but I would have loved to hear it! But sadly, no such luck.

_'Oh well.' _I thought after all if I knew Pine Tree this was far from over. Oh yes it was obvious that he was determined to get the better of this phone stalker. I was just hoping he didn't figure out it was me!

Unfortunately for me what I didn't know was keeping Dipper in the dark about my true identity was about to be the least of my troubles!

* * *

**Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	5. Addiction

**Disclaimers: I do not own Gravity Falls**

**Author's Note's:** Last chapter before the epilogue guys! YES!

*I would love to thank you all for reading my story! And for your reviews Your comments are the fuel that keeps my passion for writing burning! So, I thank you for being the most awesome readers ever!

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

**(Bill's POV)**

**(3 weeks later; Sunday Morning!)**

Addiction,

It had a funny way of consuming it's victims in settle ways…

The funny thing about it was I knew full and well that I was addicted to this game. For four years I obsessed over my sapling in what seemed to be a never ending one sided relationship, but now the tables had turned.

Pine Tree was obsessing over me!

Day and night, he'd never put down that phone; constantly texting me and egging my on. And I loved every second of it, finally my Pine Tree was paying attention to me!

The problem was he wasn't really paying attention to anything else.

"Dipper could you please put your phone down for five seconds and help me with this science project?" Shooting Star begged.

"Sorry Mabel can't talk now!" Pine Tree walked past her with his head in his phone and started heading up the stairs.

Shooting Star groaned. "But no one is better at physic then you!" She complained.

"Ask Ford I'm busy!" Pine Tree exclaimed.

"What has gotten into him lately?" Shooting Star asked.

I shrugged as I began to make my hasty escape. "Who knows?"

"Oh no Mr. you're helping me with my project!" Shooting Star ordered, "This thing is due in 8 hours!"

"And you're just now working on it?" I scowled but knew full well that I wasn't getting out of this.

Shooting Star gave me her famous "look" proving my point.

"Fine but can we get a move on I have things to do!" I snapped, eyeing the attic stairs.

"Everyone seems to be too busy lately." Shooting Star whispered.

I couldn't help but feel guilty by her words.

Hey don't judge me! It's this stupid curse that has me caring remember! "Cheer up kid I'm sure Pine Tree is just going through a phase." I assured her.

"So, you've noticed too?" Shooting Star asked.

"Noticed what? That Pine Tree is glued to his phone? Yeah, I've noticed! The easier question is who hasn't?" I laughed.

Shooting Star sighed.

I ignored the urge to spill the peas and helped her set to work on her project.

Not knowing that just up the attic stairs a ticking Time-bomb was steadily counting its way down to zero.

* * *

** (Dipper's POV)**

I couldn't do this anymore…

It's been three weeks since I started this sexting war with Bill, and I was so sexually frustrated that I couldn't sleep, and self "help" wasn't really you know…HELPING! I groaned as I stuffed my hands and my pants and began stroking myself as I read over some of Bill's old text.

This was getting out of hand and I knew it, but I also didn't want it to stop!

After all this was as close as I'd ever get to the real thing, heck the fact that I wanted the real thing should disgust me; but here I was practically begging for it!

"Bill…please." I whisper as I stroked faster, but no matter what I did I couldn't find release!

_'This is all his fault; he did this to me!' _I screamed internally. I was this way because of him!

I couldn't take it anymore! One way or another this was going to end… Tonight!

* * *

** (Later on, that night!)**

**(Bill's POV)**

I honestly didn't see it coming…

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking: What kind of all-seeing demon doesn't see this kind of thing coming?

Well to answer your question I blame Shooting Star for keeping me distracted with her stupid project! It took all day to complete, and it was well past midnight by the time I floated up towards Pine Tree's room.

_'The kids probably asleep.' _I thought but boy was I wrong! I floated into the room to see quit the sight.

Pine Tree was naked on the floor, and it was obvious what he had tried but failed to do. I was so shocked I didn't realize I had been noticed until he spoked.

"You!" he whispered getting to shaky feet. "You did this to me!" I try to float out of reach, but the kid is too fast for me.

That's right you heard me right!

He manages to grab one of my feet and slams me against the wall pressing his body against my triangle shape.

"Kid please what's all this about!" I ask trying to appear clueless as well as quiet.

"You know what you did Cipher!" Pine Tree hissed in obvious need. "I know it's you, you're my phone stalker!"

My world froze, he knew!

"I've known the whole time!" Pine Tree said, seeming to read my mind.

I was surprised by the answer, but not too surprised to crack a joke. "You knew, and you still allowed me to get you flustered like this?" I laugh.

Pine Tree doesn't seem to like this and slams me against the opposite wall. "You three sided creep Stop laughing and take responsibility for this!"

My eye curved up into a sinister smile. "Oh, I'll take responsibility alright." I said shifting into my human form. "I'll take full responsibility for making you so needy." I picked him up with a dark chuckle and threw him on the bed.

He grunts on impact, but before he can yell, I begin to strip slowly lifting my shirt over my head.

He stares, all doe eyed, and innocent. It's fucking gorgeous!

"Don't worry my little sapling I'll take good care of you." I cooed.

Pine Tree gulps at my words, I can hear his heart flutter in his chest; he wants it so bad I can practically taste the adrenaline in the air. I throw my shirt aside and began to unbuckle my pants, slowly. It's an agonizing pace, but this was war after all, and I'd be damned if some virgin won a sex war over me!

Hell no! Ain't going to happen, Not in this lifetime anyways.

"Bill…please…" Pine Tree's voice is soft and needy, and I'd be lying if I weren't aching to just rape him already, but I continue my slow pace and strip off my pants, leaving my boxers on for good measure.

Pine Tree squirms as I crawl on the bed towards him.

He wants it so bad I can practically taste it, and that very fact turns me on. "Don't worry my little sapling." I whisper. "You'll love every second of it!"

Pine Tree whines as I top him but doesn't move to stop me.

I put my hand to his throat, his flesh there felt so soft against the hard texture of my skin. "Tell me it's okay." I say roughly. "For Gods sakes Kid tell me it's okay."

* * *

**(Dipper's POV)**

I couldn't speak. Hell, I couldn't breathe. All I was aware of was the hard texture of his hand on the soft flesh of my throat.

"Pine Tree."

"Shut up." I buried my face in his shoulder. "Just do it."

"Hell, yes." I could hear the hunger in his voce, and suddenly I imagined being eaten alive by this beast. The notion should have scared me, but honestly it only made me want him more. I could feel his hands all over me, rubbing, stroking, squeezing. He was making low sounds that were wild and almost animalistic. "Good. You feel so-"

"So, do you." I rasped clawing at his back, I made sure to claw hard so there would be angry red lines there. After all that's what he deserved for reducing me to a moaning, needy mess; hell, he deserved a lot more then that!

Bill chuckles forcing my face away from his shoulder, so I have no choice but to look at him. "I want to see those big lovely eyes of yours as you blow my whistle."

My eyes widen at his words as he pulls down his boxers, and before I know it our positions switch, and he is sitting on the bed with me on my knees in between his legs.

"Make me come," he grates out as if it takes everything in him to form the words, "and I'll return the favor." Suddenly he grabs me by the back of the head and shoves his cock into my mouth and down my throat, thrusting it into my mouth forcefully. I wish I could say I hated it, but I didn't!

"I will make you mine Pine Tree, by the time I'm done with you, you will belong to me inside and out!" Bill vowed and started to fuck my face mercilessly.

Again, I know I should hate it, but this is exactly what I've been needing for the past 3 weeks; I can't help but feel like a starving kitten sucking on his cock happily vocalizing for more.

Bill drawls out slightly and I gasped for air whimpering softly, licking my lips and tasting all of that lovely precum on my tongue, it should gross me out; but instead I find that it taste perfect. In fact, it's so good that I take the head into my mouth again. I begin to feel slightly lightheaded as Bill moans for more. So of course, I lean forward and take the cock as far as I can, I can feel the burn of my throat muscles stretching; opening up wider, my eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of being full.

"Oh, Pine Tree if you could see your face right now!" Bill laughs and begins to thrust up into my face once more.

I keen around Bill's cock and works my tongue languidly, my head light and warm, overwhelmed with lust unlike anything I've ever experienced before. It feels good, too good, like I'm going to burn up from the inside out, muscles are clenching so hard it hurts, rolling my hips weakly as my abdomen grows hot - so hot and tight and- _oh god_, my cock twitches and my balls feel heavy. I'm so needy that I have no time to be embarrassed, in fact the only thing I can think about is wanting more.

Bill laughs in vicious delight. "Damn kid for someone who started this mess in the first place you sure are acting pretty shameless."

_'Oh no he did not just pin this all on me!' _I pulled away roughly. "You're the one that sent the first text!" I accused.

"You were supposed to tell an adult and get your phone take away, not turn this into a sex war!" Bill argued. "But since you have, I have no problem with making you come over and over again until you're begging for it to stop."

I scream, but the sound is muffled as Bill shoves his cock back down my throat, I moan sucking with more vigor, working my throat around the blunt head of Bill's cock.

Bill hisses and purrs in delight; and it isn't too long before he loosens his grip on my hair. I slide off slowly deciding to beat Bill at his own game. Besides, it wasn't like I could finish myself off alone, hell I had been trying to do that for hours now.

But I'd be damned If I'd let this stupid triangle win with a land slide.

_'Oh no it isn't going to be that easy, Bill.' _I vowed silently as I began tracing my tongue over small veins and the curve of the crown. I hollow my cheeks around the head and Bill barks out alien words, claws dragging through my hair.

I dare to open my eyes, but they don't stay open long, the pleasure is too heavy; it makes my eyelids feel like they're weighed down by led. _'Oh God I want this!' _I scream inwardly. '_Why do I want this so bad?'_

"Because your body has finally figured out the truth." Bill said, no doubt reading my mind. "You belong to me, and your body knows it."

I want to deny it, but I know it's true, I want it, need it. I want to be used by Bill, to be forced by Bill!

I wanted to be his victim!

* * *

**(Bill's POV)**

I laugh like a maniac as my sapling continues to suck me off exactly right.

Shit this was way better than I thought it would be, and I had thought it would be heavenly from the beginning.

Pine Tree moans around my cock and I can feel his throat muscles spread wider as he does his best to open his throat for more. I can feel my precum as it drips from my cock, and I watch as he swallows it down greedily. I continue to tease his body, teasing and prodding until he's torn between begging for more and desperately fighting to get away, to find some relief.

So, I decide to give it to him.

Pine Tree yelps as I grab him by his hair and eases my cock from his mouth. Pine Tree wails, tongue trying to follow, he's just so desperate for more that I can't help but feel guilty for taking it away from him. I laugh and take my member in my hand giving it a few rough strokes while keeping it just out of the boy's reach, and it doesn't take me long to cum all over him. And to my surprise instead of being grossed out my sapling response with an absolutely gorgeous moan as the thick white liquid spilling into his mouth, heavy on his tongue, down his lips and chin, all across his heaving chest, it's like an endless, a steady stream.

And my sapling laps it all up!

_'Well if he likes it that much.' I _thought. _'Then maybe he wants more.' _I begin to smear it all across his chest, scooping some up to spread down his spine.

"Oh- oh my fucking god," he whimpers, no doubt feeling hot and sticky.

I laugh darkly as one of my hands wet with cum curls around the boy's flushed cock.

Pine Tree's hips jut forward and an animalistic sob tears from the depths of his chest, his whole body seeming to move with the noise. "Feels- oh god- Bill!"

I laugh again despite myself.

This was defiantly the most fun I've had in years, and that was saying something. "Bill…please."

I look down on my Pine Tree, to see a needy face covered in cum, but I wasn't going to let him off that easy. "Say I win, and you can have all the pleasure you want." I offer.

"You…win…" he whispered.

I'm shocked.

I honestly expected him to put up a fight, to tell me to go to hell, but instead he thrusts into my hand.

"Please…" Tears spill from those perfectly brown doe eyes, and I can't help but give in. After all what kind of demon would I be if I said no to a perfectly good virgin sacrifice?

"Okay Pine Tree don't you worry I'll give you exactly what you need!" I promised. I slipped off the bed, and face him away from me, so I could pick him up from behind. I hook his legs over my arms for leverage and walk over to the full length mirror. Once there I line my cock up with his entrance and rut up against it.

Pine Tree moans, eyes closed in bliss.

But I want him to see this, I want him to watch as I take him! "Pine Tree open your eyes…"

* * *

**(Dipper's POV)**

I knew that opening my eyes was a bad idea, but it happened on instinct; the moment he commanded it; I obeyed.

And what I saw made my stomach drop in a pool of heat.

Bill had me facing a mirror, and the realization hit me in an instant. Bill was going to make me watch as he brutally claimed me as his!

I couldn't help the moan that managed to escape my lips, and I rubbed up against Bill silently begging for him to do it; to make me his.

But of course, that wasn't good enough for him. "Say it!" He said.

"Make…me…yours." I whispered, my mouth feeling like it was filled with cotton.

Bill chuckled, a high pitch laughed, and I watched in the mirror as he thrust into me mercilessly.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, silently praying that Bill was keeping everyone in a deep sleep so no one would hear; of course, that prayer went out the window when he began to move. He pulled out and then thrust back into me quickly, in and out, in and out; and suddenly I didn't care who heard. I screamed for more with every thrust; watching in the mirror as he violated me, and I loved every second of it.

"That's it you little whore show me how much you like-no love it!" Bill screamed thrusting harder and harder with every word.

"Please more!" I scream. "Don't stop please Bill!" I feel like a slut, but I could careless, I slam my ass backwards towards Bill moaning his name, closing my eyes in bliss.

Bill stops.

"Bill why…" I begin to cry out.

"Close your eyes again Pines, and I will drop you on the floor, and leave you like this!" Bill growls in my ear.

My eyes snap back open; and I glue my gaze to the mirror; not daring to look away again.

"Good boy." Bill whispers and thrust back into me.

I scream in relief, wanting more already. "Bill!" I was close, but I needed something! "Bill please touch me!" I scream.

Bill laughed. "Well if you insist!"

I watched in horror as four more hands appeared. "What did you expect something else?" He asked.

I didn't answer, but instead gasped as two of the hands began to tease my nipples.

Bill snickers and uses another hand to pet my inner left thigh, completely ignoring the part of me that needed his touch the most.

"Bill please…touch…me!" I beg.

"I am touching you." Bill taunts.

"My cock!" I cry.

"Oh well why didn't you say so?" Bill laughs and uses his final hand to start stroking me in time with his thrust.

A few strokes was all it took, and I went ballistic, begging for more. "Bill! Hn- ah-hah- please- please, Bill!" I beg as he hits my prostate with every thrust. I scream as the pressure builds, until suddenly I'm seeing stars as I cum with my eyes wide open, the white light clearing just in time to see Bill shoot heavy jets of white cum into me.

We ride out the climax, watching each other in the mirror; our eyes locking.

I tried to keep them open, I really did; but my eyes closed and the next thing I knew I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**(Bill's POV)**

He passed out!

I couldn't believe it! The kid had passed out just from one climax.

"I guess I forgot my own strength." I laugh at my own joke and with a snap of my fingers I cleaned up the mess and clothed my sapling. "Well I guess I could tuck you in." I whispered, laying him into his bed and tucking him in.

Pine Tree moans, and I kiss his forehead along the stars that gave him his name sake. "Good night kid, let's do it again some time."

Dipper smiled in his sleep, and I just knew this wasn't going to be the end of our little war. Oh no it was pretty clear to me that this,

was only the beginning…

* * *

** (The next morning!)**

**(Dipper's POV)**

I woke up in a daze…

I wasn't really sure of anything at first, what happened Last night? For a second, I couldn't remember, but then the memories came rushing back and I was springing out of my bed.

_'Bill and I…'_

I couldn't even finish the thought, it was unthinkable! Was I even thinking at all last night!? Probably not!

I groan loudly and start getting ready for school changing my clothes and doing my best not to glance in the mirror. Of course, I failed miserably and gave myself a once over. Nothing had changed, just a couple of bruises to prove to me what I already knew.

That last night was anything but a dream.

And still somehow something felt different, though I wasn't sure why; or even what it was. I decided to ignore it, and rushed downstairs with my bag in hand.

* * *

**(Bill's POV)**

I watched as my sapling ran down the stairs in a panic, trying to appear calm and collected. He failed miserably!

"Dipper whoa what happened to you?" Shooting Star asked.

Pine Tree blushed avoiding my gaze.

It was precious watching him be like this.

"It's nothing." Pine Tree assured her. "Just sleepy." He yawned as if to prove his point.

I snickered slightly and froze as I noticed something.

"Hey Pine Tree, where's your cell phone?!"

"It's dead!" Pine Tree yelled at me.

Dead? I gave him a knowing look. He put his phone on the charger last night as he always did.

"Also, you're bothering Ford today, and that's an order!" Pine Tree snapped continuing to rant.

"Dipper! What has gotten into you?!" Shooting Star asked. "I mean what has the Dorito done now?"

"Oh, he knows what he's done!" Dipper said eyes narrowing at me. "And just so he knows next time it's going to be a lot harder to get to me." He gave me a wink.

Wait did he just wink at me.

And that's when it came to me, it was all part of the game! Pine tree was playing hard to get.

My eye curved into a wicked smile. Suddenly the horn of the school bus sounded.

"Sorry Bill no time for breakfast." My sapling gave me a sly smile and raced out the door.

"Okay what's going on?" Shooting Star asked giving me her famous look.

"Nothing…" I said with a sly smile of my own. "Now you better go before you get left behind!" I shoved her out the door and slammed it in her face.

I sighed thinking about my next move, because Pine Tree had made it perfectly clear that this was far from over.

"Well then…" I said watching the bus as it drove away. "Let the games begin Pine Tree! Let the games begin…"

* * *

The End...Or is it?

**(Bill's famous laugh echo's in your mind!)**

* * *

**Chapter End Notes**

**And that's the end of the story!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) And I will see you real soon, but until then,**

**This is Emily Signing off...**


End file.
